Connecticut
Agent Connecticut, formerly known as Greg Lee, is a Freelancer Agent of the Freelancer Rebirth project. Biography Agent Connecticut grew up in a small urban area near Detroit, without any parents to take care of him. He was raised by his older brother, Derek, who was stabbed to death when he was eight years old. After that, he was taken in by a local gang, where he learned to be self sufficient but also loyal. Despite his rough childhood, Connecticut has a positive outlook on life, especially after joining the military upon finding no other options. Personality Agent Connecticut is a trustworthy, lighthearted, and easygoing member of the Freelancer team. He is trusted by almost all of the Freelancers and possibly even the director. He has always gotten his team out of tough situations without any deaths or permanent injuries, even before joining project Freelancer. Despite his calm personality, Agent Connecticut absolutely loathes any enemy who would try to hurt his teammates and looks down on traitors with the strongest hate that he can muster. He values above all his friendships with the rest of the team and he would never let any of them get seriously hurt. He would take a bullet for any of them without having to think about it. His compassion is admired by his fellows and unrivaled. He may not be the most skilled freelancer, but he will not stop until any mission is accomplished. Skills Connecticut excels at close combat and often prefers to drop in to battle wielding his favorite pair of combat knives, though when necessary he will use an M6C pistol. His aptitude for close quarters combat made him the clear candidate for the wrist shield armor enhancement, which provides an impenetrable energy barrier in front of him. Two units of the wrist shield are installed in Connecticut's armor which he can use according to his needs, typically involving getting close to an enemy. He possesses considerable skills with technology, specifically infiltrating sophisticated locks, due to his rough childhood. As a young member of his gang, he would pick locks on rich houses or large office buildings with valuable supplies, and then use a computer system to make sure the members of the gang were undetected. Connecticut also is quite decent at stealth missions, which helps him to engage in close combat without needing to overuse his wrist shields. Connecticut has also shown himself to be an expert pilot and driver, being able to maneuver an aircraft for a midair extraction for the team. Armor He wears the recovered suit of the old agent Connecticut, though updated and re-sized to fit him. The only minor differences are that the visor, or "goggles", are silver rather than gold, there are two wrist shield units, and the HUD radar is based on thermal scans, giving Connecticut the ability to detect non-moving enemies. Relationships =Maine= Maine and Connecticut are essentially best friends. Even before they joined the program, they served on the same team and are very close friends. =Washington= Washington and Connecticut have always been quite distant from each other, due to Wash's dislike of people in general and his distrust of most of the Freelancers. Connecticut remains persistent in trying to get Wash to open up. =South Carolina= Connecticut has a similar relationship with South Carolina. Neither likes the other much, mainly due to their contrasting personalities. =South Dakota= Connecticut has not met South Dakota yet, but is impressed by his fighting skills. Category:Project Freelancer: Rebirth Category:Project Freelancer: Rebirth